Future to Past
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Nicholas Andrews' ocs Haru, Kawa Koun, and Jason want to learn more about their parents. However, they kind of bring destruction.


**(I own nothing, but the plot. Nicholas Andrews' own his oc's Haru, Kawa, Jason, and Koun.)**

** . . . .**

With a blur of yellow, red, dark blue, and white, a brilliant flash of light gave through to a white cat, two boys, and one girl. They stood up, dusting themselves off. The blonde boy slipped an arm around the dark blue-haired girl, who was shivering. The white cat grinned. "We made it back in time."  
A boy with red-hair and a mark under his eye sighed. "Yeah, but it's frickin freezing right now. Lets go." He went ahead, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
The girl looked up at the blonde, named Haru. Haru trudged forward after the redhead. "Wait up Jason." As Jason sped up, Haru let go of the girl: named Kawa. He darted up to Jason with a grin. "What's the big hurry?"  
Jason flipped up his coat's hood. "I'm cold, and I have a craving for cake."  
Haru chuckled. "You always want cake at random times Jas. Kawa, you agree?"  
Kawa bit her lip, shyly nodding. Jason stated. "She has to agree with you Haru, you're boyfriend and girlfriend."  
The cat sighed slightly. "Guys, can't we all just stop it. It's the portal that's making you all tired and angry... And we're nearing Fairy Tail."  
"Koun, how long until we get there?" Jason asked, eyes scanning for the building. Kawa saw before the others and pointed. Koun saw two cats, one with white fur and the other with blue. Haru grinned, showing teeth a one fang. "Some adventure, right?" Koun nodded and flew to the cats. Jason grabbed the cat, shaking his head. Koun sighed. Haru bit his lip. "Jason's right, we need to be cautious."  
A dark blue haired boy and a pink haired boy noticed them. The pink haired boy came over and flashed a grin. "You're new. I'm Natsu-"  
Haru blinked. "Natsu, you say?" He looked interested.  
Natsu nodded. "Yup and this is Gray.. What's your names?"  
Kawa shifted on her feet as Haru introduced them. Jason looked over Gray and Natsu's shoulders. Gray watched him. "Problem?"  
Jason shook his head. "Just... tired." He eyed Haru. This was kind of crazy already, and they didn't even start yet. Haru shrugged with a smile. Gray's eyes met Kawa, who hadn't said a word neither moved. She has Gray's color hair, Gray noticed, but thought nothing of it.  
Kawa held Haru's hand unconsciously. Natsu led them to a big building. "If you don't have a place to stay, we can allow you to stay here for a few days?"  
Both Haru and Jason had a similar expression of either happiness or excitement. Jason's disappeared immediately, but Haru beamed at Kawa, who gave him a tiny smile. "Gladly, we thank you for allowing this." Haru said.  
Natsu beamed at him. "No problem." Makarov actually allowed Haru, Koun, Kawa, and Jason. However, Natsu would watch Haru; Gray would watch Kawa; Erza would watch Jason; and Happy would watch Koun. Natsu put a hand through his hair. "Lucy and I are going to eat dinner with Happy, wanna come?"  
Haru nodded. "Mhm sounds goods. Koun, where'd that cat go?" Koun came up and scared Haru. Then Haru grabbed Koun, messing up his (Koun's) fur. Koun squirmed, just as Haru let him go. Happy flew up to them with a smile at Natsu.  
Natsu smiled back. "Well, let's go so Lucy isn't too angry.

"Natsu Dragneel, where have you been!? I've been waiting for a while, and you tell you were going to bring a friend." Lucy's voice softened a little at the end of her sentence.  
Natsu wrung his hands. "I, uh.."  
Haru put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I begged him, I'm sorry Miss Lucy." He gave an innocent and polite smile.  
Lucy smiled and patted Haru's cheek. "Aww, it's okay..?"  
"Haru." Natsu helped.  
Lucy glared at him. "I was asking him, god Natsu." Natsu frowned at her. Lucy helped Haru into the seat. "Please sit, and Haru's a pretty name. I always liked it." Haru's heart leapt; she used to say that when he was little. He nodded.  
Natsu sat across from Lucy, still frowning. "L-Lucy, I'm sorry.. again."  
Lucy giggled. "I wasn't really mad, don't worry." Natsu brightened, grinning from ear to ear. They talked for a while, sometimes Happy or Koun butted in with a question. Natsu barely got a word in because he was stuffing his face with all types of food. The next thing that happened was the window shattered and Haru covered Lucy from the glass. His ears rung.

Kawa hugged herself, wishing Haru was there with her. She sighed, watching Gray talk to Juvia out of the corner of her eye. Gray came over with Juvia. "Kawa, this is Juvia; she has water magic." Just like me. Kawa thought with a sense of pride. She nodded and presented them with a tiny smile.  
Juvia smiled at Kawa. "Plus, he has basically ice magic." Also like me. Kawa thought again, filling up with some excitement. Kawa saw Gray's cheeks turn a light for a second, but she only noticed. Juvia clung to Gray.  
Gray shrugged her off. Kawa hid a frown; he was putting up a noncaring wall, trying to stay away from Juvia. Gray's face softened at Kawa. "Are you hungry?" Kawa nodded once, standing up from her sitting position.  
"C-Can Juvia come?" Kawa asked sweetly. "Please."  
Gray obediently nodded. "Of course." Kawa went for his hand, but brought it up to her face, moving hair out of her face. Gray patted her head, walking towards a restaurant. Then an explosion sent Juvia, Gray, and Kawa flying. Kawa squeaked as she hit a wall, falling to the ground 20 or so feet below. She was unconsious, all she could remember is Gray's and Juvia's terror-filled faces.

Jason fidgeted under Erza's glare. "What do you want.. Stop staring." He gave a weak glare at the woman.  
Erza smiled faintly. "You have guts little one." She drank some of her water. "Want some?" Her eyes rested on the mark bellow his eye.  
Jason shook his head. "No thanks, but do you have any cake?" Erza pulled out a plate of cake, handing him a small piece. "Oh thanks, Erza."  
"Don't spoil your dinner now." She winked at him, eyes going to the mark again. "...That mark there.. Where'd you get it?"  
Jason stopped in mid-chew. "Uhm.. I was..." He turned away, feeling Erza's eyes bore into his back. That must be how his glare felt on others. "I was born with it, from my father."  
Erza turned him around, glaring. "Is that the truth?"  
Jason hated when she did that when he was younger. He bit his lip. "Y-"  
"Whose your father? Jellal?"  
Jason eyes darted from and to Erza's face. "UGH!" He ran out the building, famillar angry tears threatening to escape. He hid behind a tree, clentching his one fist. "She's so.. grr..." He exhaled slowly, becoming calm. He heard an explosion and saw the really famillar white fur.  
Koun? No, it was the female flying cat, Carla. Carla calmly came up, but her eyes gave her away (they were wildly frightened). "J-Jason, Koun and Happy and the others. They're down there in the town-" Another explosion echoed, and then another and another.  
Jason's eyes widened. "Haru, Koun, and Kawa's down there?"  
"Yes. You have to help." Carla's usual face was turned all the way around, pleading with Jason, but Jason was already running and tripping a bit to get down there.  
Erza ran up to Carla. "Jason, where is he going?"  
"Down to the town."  
"Is he nuts, he'll get himself killed." Erza tore down the road, completely running. The smoke filled the air as Erza saw Jason's figure pause. "Jason, watch it-"  
Suddenly, a new explosion came, and a light came from Jason's hand, but he still went back a little. Something slashed him from behind. Erza blinked. He has Light Magic? She thought hesitantly.

Haru coughed, helping Lucy up. "Are you okay?" Lucy nodded, barely a scratch on her. Haru couldn't say the same though; he was covered in glass and cuts. Natsu sat up, a few scratches on his arms. "Everyone okay?" Haru asked aloud, over the next explosion.  
Natsu nodded, standing. "I'm fine, a little banged up though." Happy and Koun also said they were okay. Lucy frowned yelling something, but Haru couldn't hear it. Eventually he heard he cry out, "Haru, you're bleeding A LOT! Answer me please."  
Haru looked at her, face a little pale. "I'm honestly fine. Watch this." He gave a small smirk. He barely could walk over to a light. He ate electricity, regaining his strength.  
Lucy flushed. "You have... Dragon Slayer Lightning Magic?"  
Haru blushed as Lucy hugged him, telling him how she's happy he was alive and okay, totally forgetting about the lightning magic. He paused. "What's that?" He heard the door smashed open, revealing Jason, who was bleeding from a slash in his back and stomach. "Jason, what happened?! Where's Kawa?"  
Jason just shook his head. "Can't find her.." Haru ran outside, but stopped before he went outside. He'd rather just look for Kawa, but he couldn't leave Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Koun, or Jason. He turned around. Another explosion. "We all have to go to Fairy Tail to survive this."  
"How do you know? Wouldn't it be easier to stay here?" Happy said, worried. The building shook and shuddered.  
Koun's mouth went in a straight line. "Haru, how do we get out unhurt?" Happy blinked at Koun, because Koun always seemed to stand up for him, not against him. Happy respected Koun even more.  
"Just follow me when I say to." He opened the door with a shaking hand, all he wanted to do was find Kawa, but his brain was telling him not to go out on them. He ducked behind a car as another explosion sounded and a blade of wind cut through a few buildings.  
Haru motioned the others to come, quickly they came out: Lucy first, Jason last. Lucy clung to Natsu as an explosion came from right next to them, spraying debris on them. Koun squeaked. "Haru, what is that?"  
Haru's eyes widened. "I. Don't know." A hand of wind took down a few buildings. He heard a squeak and knew exactly who it was. "Kawa." He mouthed to Jason, who nodded.  
Jason stood up and waved a finger as a goodbye, running through the streets, dodging falling buildings and the wind hand. Somehow it caught him and threw him. He was caught by a person with dark blue hair, who didn't have a shirt on. "G-Gray.. Where's Kawa?"  
Gray looked down and ran. "Follow me." Jason followed and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. "I-I tried everything, even closing her wounds with ice."  
Jason knelt down next to the bloody Kawa, who sat up slowly and winced. "What happened to you? Get hit by a car?" Jason said with a false smile.  
Kawa gave an extremely raspy cough. "I wish.." She murmured. "Wh-where's Haru?"  
"He's fine. He's getting the others back." Jason turned to the entry of the alley. He heard footsteps. "How did you find me?"  
Erza stood there, panting a bit. "I have to keep an eye on you, don't I?" Juvia looked like she would cry as she helped Kawa sit up all the way.  
Jason was the first to look away. "Okay, we have to go, it isn't going to stop. Not yet anyways.." He stood, helping up Kawa.  
Kawa squinted up at Gray. She remembered how he saved her from plowing into the ground all of a sudden. "Th-thank you.." She coughed, staggering with Jason.  
Gray picked up Kawa. "I've got her."  
Jason nodded. They all looked like wrecks, covered in blood and dirt/soot. He crept to the edge of the alley, but got pulled back in as the wind hand cut off some of his hair. He swallowed, "Uh, thanks Erza."  
Erza nodded with a slight grin. "No problem." She was plowed over by someone who was hiding from the explosions and the wind hand. She groaned, standing. "J-Jellal?"  
Jellal stood up, calmly wiping off his pants. "I'm sorry Erza, I was-was just trying to-"  
Erza gave a faint smile. "It's fine."  
Jellal smiled. He saw Jason staring and fingering his mark. Jellal's finger went to his own mark. "Wh-Who's he?"  
Erza turned to Jason. "His name is Jason, and he's mine so don't even touch him."  
Jellal flushed. "I-I wouldn't hurt him." Blood coated his cheek.  
Erza wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder. Jason was tense. What does she mean by that? He wondered to himself. Erza grabbed Jellal's hand and then dropped it. Jellal blushed, smiling a little.  
Jason snapped back to reality. "We have to go." He had to break up this family reunion. He darted out. "Come and follow me." Haru came around a car with the others following.  
For a moment relief flashed along Haru's features, but it faded to a worried expression. He looked at Kawa briefly, fearing if he looked to long he'd freak. "All we have to do is get out of this town and to the Guild."  
Jason kept looking at Jellal and Erza. "Mhm. I'll go in back." He shifted himself to the back. Koun yelped. "Jason, my mom! She's going to get hurt!" Jason could already see Koun fading, if she died, Koun never would have exsisted. "Got it. Haru, I'll catch up."

They ran, eventually making it back to FairyTail. They were panting by the end of it though. Explosions kept going off. Haru held Kawa. "You okay?"  
Lucy came outside with a girl, they learned was named Wendy. "Wendy, could you heal her?" Wendy nodded, kneeling.  
Haru held Kawa away. Wendy frowned. "Don't worry Haru, it won't hurt." She placed her hands on Kawa, healing her. Almost everyone stared impatiently for Wendy to finish. "There."  
Kawa smiled, seeming to forget about everyone around them. She kissed Haru's cheek and clung to him. "I wanna go back, I've learned a lot."  
Haru nodded. "We probably have to, those things are here because of us.."  
Koun sighed. "I don't want to leave, don't we have to help them?"  
"The right thing is to leave. If we don't, that thing will reach here." Haru looked down at the down, explosions coming closer. Kawa looked around, shyly hiding her face in Haru's shirt. Haru noticed Erza wasn't completely herself. "Erza, what's wrong?"  
Erza sighed. "You aren't from this time are you?" After Koun shook his head, Erza continued. "You seem like.. you're from the future."  
Koun, Kawa, and Haru looked at each other. Haru sighed. "Well, I'm Lucy's and Natsu's son. Kawa is Gray's and Juvia. Jason is yours and Jellal-"  
"That explains the mark." Erza stated, watching Jellal finger his mark. She paused. "Where is he?" She looked to the town. "Don't tell me he's still there."  
Haru had to ask. "Erza, when did you find out?"  
"A while." Erza gave a strained smile. Jellal perked up and yelled Jason's name. Jason walked up to them, carrying a gray furred cat.  
Koun glared. "Where's my mother?!"  
Jason gave him a glare. "Who do you think this cat is? A random cat I choose to save over your mother? Would you be here without her, no." He sighed as the cat stirred.  
The cat shook her fur, becoming a little more white. "Where am I..? Jason, where's Koun? And Happy?" Both Koun and Happy went over to her, exclaiming that they were alright and were worried.  
Happy frowned. "Koun, you said Carla was your mother, who's your father?"  
Koun gave a smile. "Lighten up, dad. Mother wouldn't have chosen any other cat."  
Happy brightened.

"Do you have to go?" almost everyone asked.  
All three kids and the cat nodded. "Sorry, but we have to go before you get hurt." Haru said, slowly. "Bye Mom, bye Dad." He stepped into the portal.  
Kawa was hugged by Juvia. Juvia sniffed. "I'll miss you."  
Kawa nodded. "By-Bye, both of you stay safe." She squinted up at Gray, who took her up in a big hug.  
"Stay safe." Gray stated as he let her go. Kawa gave a small smile, waved, and stepped through the portal. Gray sighed.  
Jason looked at Erza and Jellal one last time. "See you later." He was unable to go through because Erza hugged him with a tiny smile.  
"I'll see you in the future, be good." Erza said, setting Jason down after a kiss on the head. Jason smiled, smiling even more as Jellal fingered Jason's mark.  
Jellal smiled back, removing his pointer finger from his son's mark. "Come back soon, Jason..." He slipped his hand in Erza's then dropped it.  
Jason just rolled his eyes at his father's blush. "Yup, I'll see if Haru won't have a fit. Well, see you when I'm born if I don't." He stepped through the portal.  
"Bye Mom and Dad, I'll miss you!" Koun gave his parents hugs and quickly dashed through the portal so he wouldn't stay with them. Hearing them yell farewell, Koun burst through the other side of the portal. It closed, on their side, as just a flash of white light.

Fairy Tail members watched as their future children disappeared in a flash of white, red, yellow, and dark blue.


End file.
